The Proposal
by The May Waters
Summary: Harry has loved Ginny since sixth year and now he's finally getting ready to ask her to marry him. He's only hoping she'll say yes. One-Shot


Title: The Proposal

Summary: Harry has loved Ginny since sixth year and now he's finally getting ready to ask her to marry him. He's only hoping she'll say yes. One-Shot

Written By: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, with guest appearances by other Weasley Family Members or Hermione

* * *

Harry was silently cursing himself in his head. He'd been planning on proposing to Ginny today and instead he'd managed to land himself in St. Mungo's. He'd been out on an Auror mission with Ron when he'd tripped into a large pit injuring his left leg. It was mangled from the spikes at the bottom of the pit, and his healer, who happened to be Draco Malfoy, said it wouldn't be better for a couple of weeks. Harry was extremely mad with himself because he'd ruined the date.

Ginny entered the room looking worried, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked as though she'd just come from practice with the Holyhead Harpies.

"Harry!" She rushed over to his side.

"Hey Ginny," Harry gave her a half-hearted smile.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I've been told so on several occasions." Harry replied shifting slightly. He pulled her down towards him and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry, I ruined tonight."

"I don't care about that, just as long as you're safe." Ginny replied rubbing his shoulder.

"Gin-"

"Don't you start on me; I'm more worried about your safety than a date." Ginny gave him a hard look, causing him to smile.

"I love you." Harry told her, he loved watching the blush which spread across her cheeks.

"I love you too Harry, now get better and then you can give me a rain check on that date." Ginny smiled then disappeared through the room's door again. _Great, more boring white ceiling tiles to count._

* * *

It was weeks later when Harry was finally released from St. Mungo's. He was walking with a limp in his left leg, but he was walking. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for him in the main room.

"Hello," Harry greeted placing a kiss on Ginny's lips. Ron looked away.

"Hi," Ginny greeted wrapping an arm around his waist.

"How long will you have that limp?" Hermione asked him.

"Draco says probably my whole life." Harry told her.

"Sorry mate," Ron looked apologetic about the mission.

"It wasn't your fault; I wasn't watching where I was placing my feet." Harry patted his friend on the back and then they disappeared to the Burrow.

* * *

A week later Harry decided he was just going to ask her and hope for the best. It wasn't exactly the most romantic spot in the history of proposals, but he hoped it would be enough. Harry limped back towards the burrow, ring box in his pocket.

"Ginny, can I speak with you outside for a moment?" He asked when he spotted Ginny on the couch in the living room.

"Sure," Ginny followed him outside to the Weasley family lake.

"Ginny Weasley, I really do love you." Harry started, not sure how to approach it. His hand clutched the box in his pocket.

"And I you Harry, what's bringing on this sudden urge to tell me what I know?" Ginny was confused, and her eyes widened at what he did next.

Slowly, trying not to put too much pressure on his bad leg, Harry bent down on one knee and stared up at Ginny, the box in both his hands.

"I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, do me the honor of marrying me?" Harry looked up at her with hopeful eyes, trying to decide whether asking her had been a mistake. Her hands were covering her mouth, and her eyes were a little bit too shiny.

"Of course! I'd love to marry you!" Ginny had flung herself down upon Harry causing them to roll to the lake's edge. Harry took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. Ginny was sniffling slightly as she stared at the gold band, with a modest diamond and silver metal petals surrounding it. "It's beautiful!"

"I found it in my families vault, apparently it's an heirloom." Harry told her sitting them up.

"That's right; I'm going to be Ginny Potter, Potter heiress." Ginny had a huge smile spreading across her face.

"You're going to be dripping in money." Harry teased leaning back on his hands.

"I don't care about the money; I care about being your wife." Ginny whispered following him in his lean.

Harry pushed himself forward just enough to connect his lips with hers. It felt like a whole new experience. Her lips were soft against his and tasted like sweet strawberries. He gently cupped her face in his hands and brought them up so they were both kneeling across from each other. Harry gently pushed at her lips with his tongue asking for entrance to a more heated kiss. Ginny parted her lips and allowed him to slip his tongue inside. His tongue slid across her in soft patterns, eliciting a groan from Ginny. One of his hands drifted to her waist, pulling her into him. His other hand curled itself into her long red locks. Her hands were wound thickly into his messy hair, pulling at the strands gently and messing it up even more than normal. Harry finally pulled back and kissed her gently on the nose. Ginny was smiling at him, her eyes glowing in the setting sun.

Not wanting to ruin the perfect moment, neither of them said anything. They just watched each other and the sunset, with kisses breaking it every so often. It was this moment Harry realized something.

_They were infinite._

* * *

_"This love will never fade, we are timeless." ~Timeless by Ross Lynch_


End file.
